


late night shenanigans

by tenderybitch (FictitiousFanatisch)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Alive Era, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hendery, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Hooking up, Idol Verse, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Tendery, Top Ten, im sure you can imagine what goes down, they were roommates, whiny ten, yktv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/tenderybitch
Summary: “Are you awake?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	late night shenanigans

“Are you awake?” 

Ten hears a soft voice from across the room. Sleep lingers in the corners of his mind, weighing heavy on his eyelids.

“Yeah,” he answers anyway, “What is it?”

There’s a rustling of skin against sheets.

“Can…can I come over there?”

The question makes his chest feel warm. He feels a soft smile tugging at his mouth. 

“Okay,” he agrees. 

Ten slides over, making room. Cool air hits the nape of his neck as his duvet lifts, but the warmth is replaced when Kunhang slips underneath it. The mattress dips and groans beneath his added weight and he fidgets for a little bit before finally settling. There isn’t much room, but he manages to fit with his chest pressed against Ten’s back, hesitant fingers curling over his hip. 

“Hi.” Kunhang whispers in the darkness. Ten can't see him, but he imagines the goofy look on his face.

“Hey.” the older breathes before closing his eyes again, exhaustion beckoning him into a deep, black abyss. Silence falls between them, and for a minute, Ten thinks he might be able to go there.

He jolts when Kunhang’s ice cold feet make contact with the back of his leg under the covers. 

“Fucking hell," he mutters. “Your feet are fucking cold.” 

“Sorry.” the younger says, sheepishly. “It’s because I don’t cover them.”

“I don’t know how you sleep like that. You’re not scared a ghost is going to grab you and pull you under the bed?”

“Oh please,” the younger chuckles, breathy and warm, “You know I don’t believe in ghosts.”

Ten hums. He’s definitely awake now, but soothed by Kunhang’s thumb, running over his hip bone. He leans into the touch almost without realizing, pushing his back against Kunhang’s chest. 

“Then what do you believe in?” he wonders.

“I don’t know,” Kunhang’s fingers dance along the skin between the waistband of his pants and the hem of his tank top, “I believe in what I can see.” 

“Just because you can’t see something doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist, stupid.” Ten scoffs. 

“Wait, so you believe in ghosts?” Kunhang’s hand slips under his shirt, resting on the dip of his waist. 

“Psh no. There’s no such thing.”

“Ugh. Then what are you even talking about?” He imagines the younger rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t _know_. This is just what I think about at night.” he says in his defense. 

The summer heat has been brutal and the members insist on blasting the aircon, so nights in the dorm are always arctic. It shuts off sometime around 4 or 5 am though, and most days he wakes with pools of sweat in his collarbones and under his arms. It’s a constant struggle to figure out whether to sleep in sweats or completely naked. 

Anyway, it’s pretty chilly now so Ten isn’t bothered when Kunhang moves even closer, closing the remaining distance between their bodies. Aside from his feet, the rest of him is toasty warm and baby soft, like a blanket. 

“Mm,” he considers, laying his palm against Ten’s stomach, “What else do you think about at night?” 

The urge to laugh is cut off by a sharp inhale when Ten feels lips against the side of his neck. His eyes flutter shut, his entire body yielding to a familiar warmth that coats the bottom of his stomach. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would… that’s like, why I asked,” Kunhang nips at his jaw.

“You’ve got a big mouth, you know that?” Ten huffs, mostly just annoyed at how quickly his roommate is able to turn him on.

“I’m sure that works out in your favor.” 

“Sorry to disappoint but, I definitely don’t think about you _or_ your big mouth.” 

“Liar.” He feels the younger’s smile break across his skin. 

_Ugh_. Ten hates Kunhang. He hates him with his angular hips, knobby knees and corny one liners. He can’t stand his soft skin, soft hands and soft lips. But at the moment, Ten is anything but soft. Ten’s hand grips his, pulling it down between his thighs. 

Slender fingers find Ten’s cock, feeling out its shape through his clothes. The attention is sudden and more than enough to send Ten’s thoughts down a very particular path.

“Hm. I bet you’re thinking about it now, though.” Kunhang hums, licking the tender spot under Ten’s ear.

Ten turns onto his back, craning his neck to look at him. It’s dark, and he has to strain his eyes before they finally focus on his goofy roommate, his goofy blonde hair and his goofy one earring. 

“Fuck you.” he smiles. 

“Gladly,” Kunhang slides one leg between his, pressing his knee against the mattress and using the leverage to pull himself on top. 

The hall light is on, but it provides little clarity to the scene around them. Like this, he and Kunhang are just two black shadows in the night, cancelling each other out. The darkness makes it easier to succumb to these feelings, to fall backwards into a pool of latent desire. Ten wants to drown in it.

He arches into Kunhang’s hazy silhouette, bringing his hands to his waist and fisting them in the fabric of his t-shirt. The younger presses the heel of his palm against Ten’s dick, kneading it gently through his pajama pants. He parts his lips in a silent moan, pulling Kunhang closer.

“You could’ve just told me you were horny. You had me talking about ghosts and shit,” he says, baring his neck as Kunhang leans down and attaches his lips to it. 

“ _Fine_. I’m horny,” he says belatedly, his other hand sneaking up the front of his shirt to feel on Ten’s stomach. 

“…I can see that,” he glances at the outline of Kunhang’s cock in his boxers.

His hand comes around the back of Kunhang’s neck, keeping him close when he starts to pull away. His mouth is God sent, moving slow and calculating down the sensitive skin of his throat. His lips part around Ten’s Adam's apple, gently sucking before dragging his teeth over it. One part of him hopes the younger doesn’t leave any marks, but the other feels so good he doesn’t care. 

Kunhang trails wet, open-mouthed kisses from Ten’s jaw to his clavicle. The older watches him as he descends, fingers moving on their own to tangle in the younger’s messy hair. 

His shirt is in his way and Kunhang pauses and pulls back, frowning cutely. He pushes it up, up, exposing Ten’s ribs, his pectorals. 

The cool air of the dorm wafts against his now exposed torso, causing goosebumps to erupt on his flesh. He whines in protest, but is otherwise silent as Kunhang drops his mouth on him once again. 

Ten swallows hard when he comes to his right nipple, sitting tight and hard on his chest. Kunhang looks at it and then at him before a mischievous smile stretches across his face. 

He holds Ten’s gaze as he closes his lips around it, suckling softly. 

He moans, top teeth sinking into his bottom lip, fingers tightening where they curl in Kunhang’s roots. 

“You’re so hot, hyung.” he hears, just before he feels that same warm, wet mouth envelop the other nipple. 

Kunhang drags his tongue around it once before his teeth bare down and _fuck_ , Ten wonders when his nipples got so sensitive. The stinging sensation goes straight to his cock, flaring the already poignant desire boiling in his blood. If he wasn’t fully hard before, he most certainly is now. 

Kunhang flicks his index nail against the first nipple as he licks at bites the second, until Ten is panting and his thighs are pressing together in a weak attempt to alleviate the almost painful pressure between them. 

The younger moves to press a chaste kiss to his tattoo before pulling back. He then guides Ten’s own hand over his erection. 

He grinds against his palm with a fascinating concentration, his brows furrowing, eyes fluttering, breaths picking up. Even in the darkness Ten can make out the sharp line of his jaw, his powdery cheeks and big, doll like eyes that could soften the hardest of hearts. They bore deep into Ten’s soul, beckoning him closer to insanity. 

He watches Kunhang hungrily, his tongue darting out to wet across his bottom lip. His own need is straining between his thighs and the sight does nothing but exacerbate it. 

“Hendery.” he shudders at the sound of his own voice. He normally hates to sound so weak and vulnerable, but right now he’s too turned on to care.

“Don’t worry.” the other collects himself enough to flash an overconfident smirk, “Me and my big mouth will take care of you.”

It’s the little things, like, the fact that he said _take care of you_ and not _take care of it_ that fill Ten with butterflies. He rests his palm on the side of Kunhang’s beautiful face, using his thumb to sweep the messy blonde hair out of his eyes. 

“You better,” he tacks on, unable to resist. 

Kunhang brushes a gentle kiss against his wrist. He descends quickly, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Ten’s pants and dragging them down his legs. Ten kicks them off all the way, resisting the urge to kick Kunhang in the face in the process. 

His underwear is next and his dick slaps wetly against his hip the moment it’s freed. Kunhang kisses the curve of it, before pulling away to mouth at his thighs. 

There’s a tight coil in Ten’s gut that only gets tighter and tighter with each passing moment. He cards his fingers through Kunhang’s hair, a soothing motion to urge him to do something. 

Of course, he doesn’t. And Ten feels the last dregs of his sanity leaving him. 

He’s mere seconds from reaching down and wrapping his own hand around his dick when Kunhang’s soft lips brush against the shaft, teasing. They trail up to the smooth, pink head, pursing around it. Ten’s fingers twist in Kunhang’s hair, and it's an exercise in restraint not to push him down.

“Fuck, you’re so-- _annoying_.” the older whines, clenching his eyes.

“You’re so _impatient_.” the younger mocks. Ten really wishes he had kicked him when he had the chance. 

Kunhang parts his lips then, fingernails digging little crescent moons into Ten’s hips as he welcomes Ten’s cock into his mouth. 

“ _Yess_.” he moans out as he slides between the flat of Kunhang’s tongue and the roof of his mouth. He takes Ten deeper and deeper until he hits the back of it, then forces past his gag reflex to take him down his throat. 

Kunhang sucks it properly now. He finds a rhythm with ease, one hand curling around the base while his lips sink on the length again, and again. Ten is already losing himself to the constant motion, the warm ebbs of pleasure that flow throughout his body with every stroke. 

Fuck, it makes Ten think about the first time they did this, when Kunhang was still shy and nervous around him, when his hands trembled and he kept repeating that he didn’t know what to do. When Ten had to tell him where to kiss, show him how to touch. They’ve certainly come a long way since then. Now Kunhang’s mouth feels so good, Ten finds it difficult to dwell on anything else. 

He knows a lot now. Some of it Ten taught him, like, to tuck his teeth behind his lips, or to rotate his head on the downward stroke. But some of it he discovered completely on his own—like, how his lips tighten toward the end to squeeze just slightly around the tip, how he pulls his fist upward to meet his lips so that every inch of him is stimulated, and how every now and then he pulls off to run the tip of his tongue along the red. swollen head, teasing into the slit again and again until Ten is trembling and precome is spilling out. Kunhang then uses his ridiculously soft lips to spread the wetness down Ten’s shaft, before he takes him down again. 

Looking at him is difficult - especially when his big black eyes are shiny with tears and his lips are stretched around his girth - so Ten tips his head back against the pillows and lets the world dissipate when he closes his eyes. 

All he can feel is the warm, wet caress of Kunhang’s mouth and the intense waves of pleasure that follow in its wake. He can feel heat building to a pointed plateau in his stomach, a kind of heat that makes his thighs shake, his heart race and sweat prick along his hairline. 

“Fuck, fuck–” Ten stammers as Kunhang deepthroats him. The younger’s hand falls away as his lips come closer and closer gradually until they are wrapped around the base, chin nudging his balls, nose against his belly. He’s focused, if the gentle flutter of his throat is any indication. But he still peers up to acknowledge the compliment. 

Although he’s never said it aloud, Ten knows Kunhang gets off on the praise. 

“Christ, you’re so good. You suck me so _good_ , baby.” he continues, his theory proven correct when Kunhang’s entire body shudders, his eyes falling shut. 

As if he wasn’t doing a phenomenal job already, Ten’s words must make him want to do better. He doubles his efforts and Ten inhales sharply, his fingers twisting in Kunhang’s hair. Kunhang bobs on his cock harder and faster, sucking in his cheeks to create an even tighter grip. Ten is not sure he can handle much more of the same before his climax sweeps over him.

“Oh, God you’re gonna make me come–“ the older warns, his body caving under Kunhang’s thoughtful ministrations. 

“Hm,” Kunhang pulls off abruptly, “I thought that was the point. No?” 

He sucks at the sensitive v just under the head. Ten’s eyes roll back. 

“I fucking hate you.”

“But you don’t hate fucking me.” the younger quips, then draws him back into his mouth.

Ten groans, and it takes a lot of willpower not to let him finish him off right then and there. But he has a new idea now.

He tugs on Kunhang’s hair hard until he pulls off, eyes narrowed in confusion.

“You’re right, babe. Come up here.” he hums, sitting up slightly and lifting his shirt the rest of the way off.

“Wait. You’re going to fuck me?” Kunhang stupidly asks, one hand squeezing around the bulge in his boxers. 

“Naw. What do you think?” Ten leans over to the night table for the lube. “And for fuck’s sake, take your clothes off.”

“Oh my. Yes sir,” the younger teases, raising his own shirt over his head. 

“Here,” Ten hands him the bottle. He sinks back into the mattress, winded at the amount of effort it took just to reach over and grab it, “I’m tired. Do it yourself.”

Kunhang laughs, but nods. 

His boxers come down and he sends them over the edge of the bed. He lays down on his front and spreads himself out on the mattress, lubing two of his fingers and reaching around himself to prod at his hole. 

They breach him with a familiar finesse, first one, all the way up to the last knuckle, then the other following likewise. He fucks them in and out slowly, but messily, as the angle is awkward.

Ten can’t help but stare as the sensations wash over Kunhang’s face, his features twisting in pleasure. He loops his fingers around his swollen cock, dragging them down to the base then back up to squeeze the tip.

Kunhang drops his face against the duvet, unable to uphold his own weight. He’s probably so desperate, by now though - skin slick, his belly warm, and thick white desire thrumming in his veins with every thrust. Ten can imagine how he feels.

Especially as he tugs on his erection, lazy and slow so he doesn’t push himself over the edge. His entire body is buzzing with need and an unspent energy that tingles along his nerve endings. 

The sight of his roommate twisting in his sheets, finger fucking himself on his bed, with his eyes closed and soft sighs slipping past his slightly parted lips is absolutely unholy. 

Kunhang whimpers as he fits a third finger in, making a slick sound as he presses them as deep as they go. He spreads them apart, then curls them upwards. 

Ten is totally blue screening, his mind fuzzing with static as he watches. 

“Hyung.” Kunhang breathes after a minute. His fingers slip out of his body.

Ten, shaken from his daze, moves quickly. Kunhang is on his stomach, so he rolls on top, resuming the position they normally take whenever he bottoms. 

He can’t resist the urge to run his hands across Kunhang’s shoulders, down his back and over his sides. Ten already knew he was soft, but just how soft he is never ceases to amaze him. Beneath the chaos, Kunhang is soft and sweet and pure. _He’s gorgeous._

Although Ten would never say something like that to him directly. Whatever sweet thoughts he has about his roommate are quiet, secret musings only he can indulge. But maybe, he likes to think, he might one day come clean. 

The younger feels around the mattress for the lube with an almost frantic desperation. He finally grabs it and passes it back to Ten. 

“Finally. I’m so fucking hard.” The older says, and the statement brings him back down to the current situation. He squeezes some lube out before tossing it back onto the mattress. He grips his length with one hand, smearing the thick coat of lube over it while the other curls around the front of Kunhang’s neck. 

Ten holds him in place as he lines himself up, positioning the thick, swollen tip against his smooth, pink entrance. His grip tightens on Kunhang’s windpipe as he fucks forward, spreading his walls as he enters him. 

“Fuck,” Kunhang gasps at the sudden intrusion, one Ten knows fingers could never fully prepare him for. He presses forward until his hard length is tucked away in the younger’s soft, pliant body, chest to back, hips pressed against his ass. 

Kunhang feels heavenly around him, his insides warm and slick and tight like a vice. It takes all of Ten’s mental strength not to move. 

“You good?” His free hand slides underneath Kunhang to caress his soft belly, thumb rubbing over his naval. 

“Fuck, yeah hyung. Just give me a second.” Kunhang strains. 

“Is my dick really that big?” Ten jokes.

“Ha! Definitely not. It’s just… it’s been awhile.” 

“ _Wow_. If my dick is not even good maybe you should climb into someone else's bed next time.”

“Don’t do that. I never said it wasn’t good dick. Fuck, I got so hard in my bed just thinking about it.” 

“I bet you did, you pervert. What would you have done if I was already asleep?” Ten is curious. 

“I would’ve jerked off. Duh.”

“With me sleeping right across from you? That’s filthy.”

“Please. Don’t act like you’ve never done it.”

“I haven’t,” he laughs, “I just wake you up and ask for head.”

“That’s true.” Kunhang chuckles. “I’ll remember that next time.”

Ten suddenly remembers the position they’re in, the hot grip of Kunhang’s body around his cock. He sucks a kiss under Kunhang’s ear, fingernails pressing into the skin of his stomach.

The younger inhales shakily, his back arching.

“I need to fuck you. Right now.” Ten runs his tongue along the back of his ear, before biting the lobe. “Can I?”

“Yes please.” Kunhang begs, already pushing back against him.

Ten clutches Kunhang’s throat and tips his head back against his shoulder as he pulls out. They moan in unison when he thrusts back in, slamming his hips against the backs of his thighs. 

Kunhang is so tight and he takes him so well, as always, like his body was made for him. Ten can’t help but watch the way his rim clenches around Ten when he starts to pull out, almost as if begging him not to go. And when Ten glides back in to the hilt, the force of it shucking Kunhang up the mattress, his velvety walls grip him like a glove, sucking him in deeper, and making him fuck harder just to control his thrusts. 

He takes charge soon enough, working up to a consistent pace that makes Kunhang twist and squirm underneath him, that makes his stomach dip with icy hot pleasure. 

It’s sharp and desperate, skin slapping against skin, but somehow still sleepy and slow, leaving enough time between strokes to relish in each layer of euphoria. 

“Your body, baby – your body is perfect.” Ten murmurs as he rolls his hips against Kunhang’s ass, driving his cock in deep. He has to hold the younger close to him so he doesn’t slip away. 

“Fuck, Hyung.” Kunhang reaches out past the headboard, resting one hand on the wall to stabilize him. 

“Does it feel good?” Ten squeezes his windpipe gently, feeling his Adam’s apple bob under his palm, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Yes, fuck - Ten, you feel so good. Please, just touch me.” Kunhang whispers, breathless. 

Ten feels his other hand down Kunhang’s torso until it meets the head of his dick, smooth and warm and sticky with precome. 

“You’re so hard. Are you close?” He curls his fingers around it, tracing his thumb over the slit.

“Shit, I think so.” the younger writhes, breaths picking up. 

Ten grips his cock and rolls them onto their sides. Kunhang gets the memo quickly, throwing one leg over his, nudging his ass back against Ten’s pelvis.

His inner thighs are slippery with lube, which makes it difficult for Ten’s cock to catch on his rim and press inside him again, especially when both of his hands are preoccupied. So Kunhang reaches around himself and uses his hands to spread himself. Ten hums in gratitude, knuckles tightening around the base of his cock as he breaches him once more. 

Ten fills him up again, starting slow to gather his bearings in this new position. He pauses when Kunhang gasps sharply, knocking his head back onto his shoulder.

“Oh – _fuck_ , yes right there.” he whimpers. 

Ten cups his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the side of it. It’s slender and hollow and pretty in a delicate way, like every other part of his roommate. 

He fucks him just like that, picking up the pace when he’s sure he’s doing it the way Kunhang likes. Ten can tell he’s rubbing right up against the younger’s prostate by the way his body tenses with every thrust, dick twitching in his palm, 

“You’re always tight around me, baby. Makes me want to fuck you all the time.” Ten tells him. 

Kunhang whimpers. 

“You want that, right? Isn’t that what you were thinking about?” he toys with the slippery head, flicking his index finger against it until Kunhang trembles and whines, another bead of precome bubbling at the top and leaking down the shaft. 

“Fuck, yes. I want you all the time, hyung. I get off just thinking about you. _Please_.”

“Oh my God, you’re shameless.” Ten gasps. 

He gets so much deeper in this position, almost like every inch of his cock is wrapped in the sweetest suction of Kunhang’s soft, yielding body. Ten can feel his own body tensing with an almost painful pleasure. It courses through him like cold water, rushing down his arms and legs. 

But Kunhang is hot like fire, everywhere, on his back, his hips and thighs, his neck and inside - he’s an inferno. As if the summer heat wasn’t brutal enough, he shares his own with Ten. 

It starts to grow in his lower belly again, much stronger and more insistent than before; he’s not going to last much longer. 

So Ten fucks into Kunhang a little harder and faster, now, making sure to grind the tip against that soft bundle of nerves until Kunhang is reduced to a pile of whimpering and writhing beneath him. 

“Ten, Ten hyung. I’m so close.” he rocks back onto Ten’s thrusts. 

“Yeah.” he bites his shoulder, “I’m close too. Here.”

Ten lifts his hand to Kunhang’s face, positioning it just under his chin.

“Spit.” he commands.

The younger obeys immediately, collecting as much saliva from the back of his throat, pursing his lips again and spilling it into Ten’s palm. 

He wraps the hand around Kunhang’s cock, wetting it with his own saliva. 

Ten gives him hard, long strokes upward and short, quick strokes down. He tries his best to time his pelvic thrusts to the flick of his wrist. It’s difficult, fighting the blur of his own pleasure to focus on helping Kunhang find his. 

He feels like he’s fucking sloppy and out of time at this point, but whatever he’s doing must be sufficient, seeing as Kunhang is gripping Ten’s hip mercilessly, short nails biting his skin, spine bending like a bowstring, and his normally deep moans going high and breathy in the back of his throat.

“Oh-oh fuck, hyung. It feels good. Your dick feels so fucking good – please don’t stop.” he rambles like a fool, and it honestly does something to Ten, seeing Kunhang lose himself so much that he drifts out of reality completely. That he can feel so good that he abandons his pride, his shame and everything in between and just reacts. That, as well as the knowledge that _he_ makes Kunhang feel that way.

Ten can't tear his eyes away. He bites the younger’s neck, just watching as his orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave. Kunhang tenses, his face twisting up in a spellbound sort of ecstasy. His stomach muscles tense, his thighs shake and Ten feels his cock spasm in his palm as he cums. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m–“ Kunhang arches, his voice cutting off as he spills warm and wet over Ten’s fingers, his belly, the sheets.

 _“_ Ugh, that’s so hot.” Ten groans, drinking in the younger’s expression like he’s starved of this sort of thing. 

The sight propels him fast toward orgasm. Kunhang rides the high as long as he can before it fades. Ten keeps his hand moving on the younger’s cock until he whimpers and pushes it away, all the energy leaving him in one long exhale.

Then Ten squeezes Kunhang’s neck, digging his fingernails into his soft flesh as he fucks back in, giving no more consideration to his body as he chases his own release. 

Every drag is like a fire licking at his bones, wrapping around his muscles. The pressure builds and builds behind his naval as he flicks his hips harder and faster. 

“Yess- fuck, Ten. Fuck me. Cum in me, _please_ hyung.” Kunhang eggs him on, like the whore he is. He just came and he still wants more.

“Of course you’d want that. You filthy, disgusting boy.” he awes. Kunhang just preens as if it were a compliment.

Ten clenches his eyes as his climax creeps in through his consciousness, spotting his vision. He sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Kunhang’s shoulder to keep himself from crying out as it envelopes his body. 

“I’ll give you what you want,” Ten assures, a final promise before he feels himself being taken over. 

He trembles as he hits his peak, warmth flooding his pelvis and static stars bursting behind his eyelids. His come fills his roommate in thick and long spurts. He continues to rock into him, riding the high until he becomes oversensitive.

“Fuck.” Ten gasps when it’s over. 

He holds Kunhang’s hip as he pulls out completely, tucking his softening cock between his legs. 

“Yeah. Fuck.” Kunhang stretches his arms out above him, a few bones cracking,

“That was so good. But now I’m exhausted.”

Kunhang yawns, “Me too. Five minutes and I’m gone.”

“Ughh. We have to clean up, though. You go grab us a towel.”

“ _Hyung,_ ” Kunhang whines, turning on to his back, “That’s not fair. I did like, everything just now.”

“Oh really?”

“Uh, yeah. I even sucked you off.”

“I think _I’ll_ decide what’s fair. _You_ woke _me_ up, remember?”

“Okay, but you didn’t exactly put up a fight. And I swear not too long ago someone said they would ‘give me what I want’.”

“Hey. Don't take sex-talk out of context. That’s a dangerous game I’m sure you’re not ready to play.”

“Maybe I am.” Kunhang folds his arms over his chest.

“You were the one whining _‘ohhhh fuck me Ten hyung, cum in me, please_ ’.” Ten mocks him, “So this is _your_ fault. Plus, this was your idea. So _you_ should clean us up.”

Kunhang flushes beet red.

“I fucking hate you.” he grits through his teeth before rolling out of bed. He tugs his boxers off the floor before disappearing into the hall. 

”But you love fucking me,” he calls after the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tenderybitch)


End file.
